1. Field of the Invention
The invention involves a suspended ceiling having beams formed into a grid that supports either panels laid on, or drywall sheets attached to, the grid. Hang wires support the grid from a structural ceiling.
2. Description of Related Art
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,240,460, and 7,278,243, both of which are incorporated herein by reference, there is disclosed a suspended ceiling that can extend for up to about eight feet between walls, in building corridors for instance, without the need for hang wires. Such a ceiling keeps the space between the suspended ceiling and the structural ceiling open for air conditioning ducts, electrical conduits, sprinkler pipes, and other building components, that may extend along the corridor. A beam in such a ceiling extends between opposing walls, and is supported at its ends on the ledges of wall moldings.
The suspended ceiling described above sometimes extends beyond eight feet between walls for on up to generally a maximum of twelve feet.
In such extended suspended ceilings, hang wires are needed to keep the extended suspended ceiling from sagging in the middle of the span between walls. The hang wires, as used in the prior art, are embedded at their upper ends in the structural ceiling and are connected at their lower ends to the beams. Such hang wires obstruct the space between the suspended ceiling and the structural ceiling.